Epic Summer Camp
by Laugh.Away
Summary: When the concour participants were forced to play a game during the summer camp. Epic summer camp is epic :D:D


Well…. The first humor fic I made. I'm so sorry! I'm not good in humor but I thought that I should at least give it a try. So enjoy!

* * *

"Hmmm…What about.. hardworking," Nami said as she stroked her chin.

"Diligent!" Aoi exclaimed.

"Indolent!" Hihara said, thrusting his index finger up in the air.

"Synonym, Hihara, Synonym for hardworking," Nami reminded him, as she tapped the floor with her long nails.

"Assiduous…" Shimizu said, who immediately dozed off as soon as he said the word.

"Unflagging, " Tsukimori said, his tone icy.

Dead silence, everyone were racking their brains, thinking of an answer. If they couldn't come up with an answer, they'll go through a dare. And of course; the mastermind behind all these—Nami Amou. It was another summer camp for the concour participants. They were having a break when Nami suddenly popped into the scene. They were now sitting on the floor making a big circle playing a game.

"Come on, guys," Nami said again, almost losing her patience, "At the count of **ten**,"

Hihara was already bitting his nails wildly. Hino trembled in her own seat. Yunoki tried to be as calm as possible but he was actually panicking. Fuyumi was hiding her face, embarassed for not being able to come up with an answer. Tsuhiura was desperate as well.

"**Nine**." Time was ticking away. Everyone grew tense.

"Industrious!" Yunoki said. Now he was able to let out a sigh of relief. Only four of them left.

"**Eight**."

"Sedulous," Fuyumi said.

"**Seven**."

Silence.

"**Six**." Tsuchiura was now gritting his teeth. _How could I be so dumb!_

Hino was now tapping the floor loudly. _Think! Think! THINK!_

"Unrelenting," Yunoki said again, leaving the others with less words.

"**Five**."

"Unflagging!" Hino said, eyes shining with delight.

"Already been given," Nami said plainly.

Hino's smile turned into a frown. _False hopes_, she thought.

"**Four**."

"PERSEVERING!" Tsuchiura exclaimed. He seemed as if he just won a battle. This made Hihara's sweat drop.

"Finally, Tsuchiura!" Nami said with a wide grin. "**Three**."

"Indefatigable," Tsukimori added.

"**TWO**!"

"NOO!" Hihara's hands were now on the sides of his head, desperate for an answer. He turned to Yunoki. "Yunoki, oshiete kudasai," he pleaded, showing puppy eyes.

"Nu-uh,"Yunoki said, shaking his head.

"**ONE**! TIME'S UP!" Nami excalimed, making a big 'T' with her hands.

Hihara frowned. Hino was in heaved a mournful sigh. The others laughed, except for Shimizu, who was in deep slumber, and Tsukimori, who showed no expression at all.

"IN YOUR FACE, HIHARA! IN YOUR FREAKIN' FACE!" Tsuhciura laughed while holding his stomach and hitting the floor with his fists.

"Quit teasing me," Hihara said as he ruffled his own hair.

"HINO! BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME!" Aoi exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

Hino pouted.

"What should we do to this pair? Any suggestions?" Nami asked, standing up, a sinister smile on her face.

"Tickle themselves till they laugh," Aoi suggested.

"Do a teapot dance while singing the song," Shimizu said, finally awake from his sleep.

"You guys are so mean," Hino said, blusing in embarrassement. She could already imagine herself dancing.

"THE TEAPOT DANCE! That will do! Thank you Shimizu!" Nami cried outloud.

"Yeah I agree!"Aoi exclaimed in an affirmative voice.

"Can't wait," Shimizu said, not wanting to miss the show.

"BREAK A LEG!" Tsuchiura shouted, sarcasm oozing from his mouth.

"So shall we start?" Nami said pointing to the pair of losers. "In the middle please."

"Please change it..." Hino begged.

"YES! PLEASE DO CHANGE IT!" Hihara was obviously on Hino's side.

"Beggars can't be chosers," Tsukimori said, his tone cold and icy.

"Ugggh.. fine.." Hihara sighed in defeat and rose from his seat. Hino quickly joined.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Sit back and enjoy," Nami said as she sat on the floor, ready with her phone camera because she wanted to make sure no one saw her taking pictures.

"Ready, Kaho-chan," Hihara asked, glancing to his partner.

"H—Hai!" Hino's face had turned the same hue as her hair.

Then they started singing. "I'm a little teapot, short and stout…" They danced to the rhythm of the song while everyone else laughed, even Tsukimori. It was such a childish song danced by such mature (I doubt it) teenagers.

"Here is my handle…" The two of them sang as they placed one hand on their hips, "Here is my spout," they positioned the other arm out straight. "When I get all steamed up, hear me shout. Just tip me over and pour me out!" They leaned over and tip toed, their arm out like a spout, ending the show.

When the little show ended, everyone stayed silent, until….

"You know what? Don't give up your day job," Tsuchiura said, breaking the silence.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Hearing Tsuchiura's comment, Aoi burst into laughters and everyone else followed. By now, the living room were filled with bursts of laughter. Hihara looked irritated, Hino felt obviously insulted.

"Easier said than done, Tsuchiura," Hino shot back at him.

"Okay, okay. That's enough already," Nami said, trying to stifle her laughter but failed miserably.

The two dancers went back to sit on the floor, their faces red from embarrassment.

"I'm surprised, really," Aoi said, still laughing, "YOU GUYS STILL REMEMBER THE SONG! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT IT!"

"True enough," Tsukimori said. He couldn't help but laugh.

Hino and Hihara were at a loss for words. It was true. But they couldn't say anything to defend themselves.

"Cat got your tongue?" Aoi asked as he smirked at them.

"OH SHUT UP, AOI!" Hino and Hihara screamed in unison.

"Hey, hey, no hard feelings, okay. It was a game," Tsuchiura said. But in fact, he was still laughing.

"Geezzz," Hino said, folding her arms.

All of them immediately stopped laughing when Kanazawa sensei and Ousaki stepped into the living room.

"Lunch?" Ousaki offered.

**Epic summercamp is epic**

* * *

PLEASE, please tell me what you think by reviewing! :D :D :D :D

You surely don't want to turn these ':D :D :D :D' into these 'D: D: D: D:' right?


End file.
